New Life
by bloodmakesnoise
Summary: mindy is trying to get over her fathers death but can she stop being Hit-Girl what is mindy like as a normal schoolgirl? better than it sounds but I'm rubbish at summaries :


_**this is my first ever fanfic please tell me what you think is it good? bad? or completely rubbish?**_

_**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes English isn't my best subject.**_

_**thanks-LottaB**_

* * *

Mindy POV

Aww shit seriously? The one time I'm not actually looking for a fight some motherfucker comes up to me and threatens me. Sure I don't look like your average 11 year old girl but that guy so didn't know who he was messing with. In fact he's probably regretting his latest move in his hospital bed.

If I want to be 'normal' for Marcus, I NEED to learn self-control. Marcus tried to make me promise to give up being Hit-Girl but honestly? I don't think I can, she's all I have left of my daddy.

So anyway, here I am sitting outside the principal's office on my first day to ever set foot in a school for hospitalising a douche-bag. It was at this point that Marcus showed up looking concerned.

"Mindy? What happened? Are you OK?"

I smiled internally at his concern as I replied, "I'm fine Marcus, just having a few problems adjusting ya know?" he sighed, obviously not catching the sarcasm in my voice, and headed into the office.

LATER

"Mindy, I can't believe you would do this! I know what he was doing was wrong but did you really need to break his legs?" he took an exasperated breath, "look Mindy, what's done is done it's just, you need to leave Hit-Girl as a memory."

I spoke up at this, "but Marcus, she's all I have left of my daddy, and he would have let me carry on anyway if he hadn't been killed by those motherfuckers-"

"Mindy, language" Marcus intervened. I ignored him.

"The thing is you want me to be happy and I'm never more happy than when I'm in costume and fighting, it's what daddy raised me to do and you're trying to stop me it's not fair!" Marcus had confiscated all of the weapons that used to belong to me and Daddy when he first adopted me…although he still hadn't discovered safe house B, and he doesn't know about the $3 million in a suitcase either. No-one but me will ever know where that is not even Dave.

"Mindy, I'm sorry but you have to understand that killing people to bring justice is wrong, no matter what your dad told you-"Marcus tried to continue but I wouldn't let him get away with saying my father was wrong.

"are you saying that this is my dad's fault? He taught me how to protect myself and how to help other people, without Daddy my mother would have died for nothing!" I didn't wait for him to reply as I stormed upstairs, slammed my door and locked it before closing the curtains and dragging out my costume from its hiding place. I laid it out on my bed and stared at it longingly. I missed being Hit-Girl almost as much as I missed having daddy next to me to train me and help me learn difficult techniques. There was only one other person in the world who would understand how I was feeling right now. I sighed as I pulled out my cell and texted Dave.

Are you busy tonight?

A few minutes later he texted back.

Nope you want me to come get you?

After I replied with an approximation of 'yes please' Dave was at the door within 10 minutes. During that time I had re-hidden my costume and was watching out the window as Dave pulled up in his 'new' piece of shit car. At some point I was going to have to get him a good one. This rusted piece of metal looked like it would either break down or blow up when the temperature rose again in the summer. I jumped out of my second storey window and landed on the grass next to my best friend, and after only a few seconds of shocked silence Dave managed a stuttered "H-hey Mindy"

"H-hey Dave" I retorted in a sarcastic tone.

"So what's up?" he asked with concern, I sighed "Marcus just doesn't get that I can't stop being Hit-Girl. She is me and I am her." Dave smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug, he is the only one who can do that. "What happened?" he whispered. "I broke a guys legs at school...but in my defence he did threaten me first!" he smirked again and chuckled muttering under his breath. I thought I heard 'only you' but I could be mistaken.

We left to go to Dave's house after I left a note for Marcus explaining where I was and only a few hours of us talking and playing video games, he was outside and took me home not long after.

Tomorrow is gonna be weird.


End file.
